borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Super Unpatched Version?
Ummm... Yeah. So this thing is kind of elusive. How can I install this, and how can I install the dlcs in it? and what updates can i install without patching the fun (only want to patch as much bugs as possible without patching the fun features) I have read a little of the unpatched version with dlc, but cant find tutorials or directions. I want to know so that when I get the steam version I can have the steam version updated, and the dvd version super unpatched for offline funs thanks Cbowling816 22:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I suspect that nobody has any idea what you're talking about. I certainly don't. Dämmerung 00:34, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Im not sure why nobody knows of this, but i will fill in some of the blanks with as much as I know of this version 1. It is PC only I believe 2. It is basically the same as normal version, save for what update patches are installed, basically, without the patches there is no limitations on modded weapons (I reccommend only playing offline if using mods other than user made dlc) 3. also I believe some if not all dlc can be installed for this, though i am unsure whether or not you must jump thru any hoops in order to install any of them 4. being unpatched some of the old chests, example new haven, will be red instead of white Now I will go into speculation on this version I believe that since not every patch was to make crazy modded weapons dissappear in game, theoretically you should be able to install up to version 1.21 (i think) for maximum bug fixing, but minimum modding limitations I also think i read somewhere that the saves are incompatible between this version and the patched version That is all I know plus a bit of speculation on the super unpatched version since nobody seems to know about it i guess i will attempt to install it myself with all dlc and update as much as possible and will post my results here Cbowling816 03:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) look for patch up to but not including general knoxx. first two dlcs will play. nothing requiring knoxx files will be available. its not on here because its unsupported. 03:46, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :this kind of mayhem? 03:58, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks for the info Dr I know that it isn't supported. However I decided that once I get my steam copy of the game I will probably play steam version updated and online, and I will install the super unpatched version (using my dvd copy) for offline messin around so does that mean there is no way to use knoxx or claptrap dlc with this? cause i believe i have read of this version with all dlc installed somehow but now i cant find the info (i think the site i read it on is down) thanks --Cbowling816 04:49, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :i should say this is the only way i know of and the simplest. a knoxx version would require a re-engineering of the game that _i_ am not aware of anyone successfully completing. i do miss my sniper rifle that fired bouquets of grenades. 11:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks, btw I think what i saw about knoxx was just knoxx parts and weapons being usable. so it wasnt the actual dlc, just the weapons Cbowling816 12:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC)